Mia and Me - Episode 205
The Ghost of Blackwood Forest is the fifth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary Rixel destroys the pepper supplies in the Elven Crater, and Mia and co have to go into the mysterious black forest to replenish supplies. Raynor warns the Elves that a ghost protects the black forest. Plot Mia and Mario sell apple pie in the town, but are not having much success in making money to save Renzo's farm. Violetta shows up and offers to let Mario work at her mother's ranch. Since their current plan is proving ineffective, Mario considers taking up Violetta's offer, working part time for her when he's not helping out at Renzo's farm. Mia brings Renzo the money they earned, telling him it's a start. Renzo asks where Mario is. Mia is about to respond, when her bracelet starts glowing. She tells him she'll let him know if she sees him, and heads upstairs. Arriving in Centopia, Mia notices Raynor and Mayla telling Phuddle to be careful with the peppers, since it's the only thing they currently can use as a weapon against Rixel and Gurga. Rixel has his rubber monkey Tukito launch over towards the palace, throwing out some of Gurga's fireballs contained in a vase in order to destroy the wagon containing the peppers. Raynor tells Phuddle to activate the water barrier, and Mia carries Phuddle there. It takes a moment for Phuddle to remember which lever activates the barrier, but Onchao manages to figure it out after repairing a rusted lever. The water barrier is activated, but Tukito manages to send down more fireballs, one of which manages to destroy most of the peppers. Since Phuddle has already gathered all the peppers he could find in the usual spot, they have to find another place to gather them. Phuddle reveals that more can be found in the Blackwood Forest, but Raynor doesn't want the group heading there because of rumors that the forest is haunted. Mia recalls the riddle, and is certain that they must go to the Blackwood Forest. Raynor refuses, but once he leaves, Mayla subtly tells them to go, believing the forest might not be as dangerous as they believe due to the riddle. Tukito, who was listening in on the conversation, reports to Rixel. Meanwhile, Mia and her friends arrive at the forest and begin exploring. A mysterious elf observes the group as they head into the forest. As the elves wonder where to go, a mysterious flute song begins playing from somewhere. Mia realizes that whoever is playing the flute is trying to guide them, and follow the sound. Mia realizes the second part of the riddle means that they need to respect nature in order to complete their mission. The group come across a sleeping frog, noticing that it has been stung by a sleep thistle. The group manage to avoid the thistles, and keep moving forward. The mysterious elf sighs in relief as the group continue on. A rock suddenly drops down in front of Mia, and she briefly spots the mysterious elf flying away. A pair of man eating plants lean towards the group, and the elves try to figure out how to get past them without hurting them. With a piece of plant provided to protect from other plants, Mia is able to pick up a sleep thistle and use it to put the man-eating plants to sleep. Meanwhile, Rixel is making his way into the forest as well. Gurga eventually falls asleep as they move through the sleep thistles, and as Rixel tries to move forward on his own, the man eating plants attack him. Mia and the others finally locate the peppers, as the mysterious flute plays again. Mia comments that the "ghost" seems to be on their side. Mia notes that a rustling of leaves sounds like a warning, and the group hide as Rixel and Tukito continue heading forward. Yuko and Mo can't agree on who should attack first, and Mia tells them to stop their bickering. Remembering everything the mysterious "ghost" did for them, the group are able to drive Rixel away making use of the tricks he used to protect them. When Mia nearly gets caught up in some of the nearby peppers exploding, the mysterious elf flies over and moves her to safety, giving her a good look at him before he escapes. Returning to the palace, Raynor is disappointed that the group did not listen to him, but does acknowledge that they brought back plenty of peppers they could use for defense against Rixel. Major Events * Mario considers working for the di Nola's to help save up money to help Renzo. * Gurga's gongos destroy the last of the peppers in the elves possession. * The elves are led through Blackwood Forest by the music of a flute, played by a mysterious elf. * The elves get the peppers for their soup. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Fear not dark forest, or palest ghost, just know what you respect the most." * Peppers can be found in Blackwood Forest. * A flute-playing elf lives in Blackwood Forest. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 3 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2